fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thane of Urdur
Dwarven Lords of Urdur and Yargald Overview The Thanes of Urdur comprise the noble elite of Urdur and Yargald. Rulers of their respective clans, the influence any single Thane has varies depending on the power and respect his family commands. Regardless, only the most cultured and honorable dwarves normally ever are allowed to become a Thane. Thanes are paragons of their faiths and symbols of all the qualities the dwarven people cherish and hold dear. They are the holders of tradition, the exmplars of their clan's honor, trusted statesmen, and brave leaders in battle. Pre-Requisites *Must be a Dwarf *Must worship a Dwarven deity Ulfban, Deros or Ecthgar *Must be of or have been adopted into dwarven nobility of either Urduran or Yargaldian descent *Knowledge (History) 5 *Craft (Any) 5 *Weapon Focus in any of the following weapons: Dwarven Waraxe, Dwarven Urgosh, Throwing Axe, Hand Axe, Battle Axe, Great Axe, Light Hammer, War Hammer, Earthbreaker, Mattock, Light Pick, Heavy Pick, Heavy Crossbow Class Skills Appraise, Craft, Diplomacy, Heal, Knowledge (Arcana), Knowledge (History), Knowledge (Nobility), Knowledge (Geography), Knowledge (Religion), Linguistics, Profession, Sense Motive, and Spellcraft 4 + Intelligence Modifier points per level Hit Dice: d6 Progression 'Spell Progression - Cleric Spells' Note: The character must still have the requisite Wisdom stat to cast the given spell level per normal caster rules. Casting these spells follows the same rules as a Cleric in terms of armor and shield usage. Abilities 'Inspire Resolve' The Thane of Urdur gains a +1 bonus on his Saving Throws and his CMD score. The Thane of Urdur also emits this as an aura to all allies within 30 feet of him in a burst. This bonus increases to +2 at level 6 and +3 at level 10. The bonus counts as a inspirational bonus. These bonuses to the Thane’s statistics are permanent and stack with any other beneficial effects gained or cast, however the bonus to allies is not permanent is disappears as soon as they leave the Thane’s aura. 'Mountain Stride' The Thane of Urdur is a paragon of his people’s skill in negotiating the sometimes treacherous mountains, hills, and tunnel terrain common to his people. In instances where difficult terrain is associated with an Earth or Stone element (such as in mountains, caves, rocky slopes, effects from spells such as Stone Call, etc.) the Thane of Urdur suffers no penalty to his movement and may take his normal full movement as if the terrain were normal. This bonus does not, however, apply to effects such as Web, Entangle or Grease as they are not earth or stone related. Additionally, the Thane of Urdur receives a +2 saving throw bonus against earth and acid related effects that might cause him damage (i.e. Hail of Stone, Stone Call, Vitrolic Sphere, etc.). 'Thane's Lore' As a paragon of his people’s ideals, the Thane of Urdur is unusually skilled at a few skills highly prized by his people and position. Upon achieving Thane’s Lore I, the Thane of Urdur gains a +3 bonus to all Craft skills he might possess. Thane’s Lore II grants him a static +3 bonus to either his Diplomacy or Sense Motive skill due to his learning of statecraft and settling disputes. This is chosen upon gaining this ability and cannot be changed once selected. Upon gaining Thane’s Lore III, the character gains a +3 Ride skill when attempting any ride related check with ponies or war ponies as the ponies breed in Udur are a sign of pride amongst the dwarves of Urdur. 'Talent for Battle' Although a ruler, the Thane’s of Urdur are expected to stand for and with their people in times of conflict. As such, Thane’s of Urdur are well versed in taking care of themselves in battle realizing all to well what his death might mean to his people. Upon gaining Talent for Battle I, the Thane selects an armor type (light, medium, or heavy). Whenever wearing this type of armor, the Thane receives a +2 Dodge bonus to his AC. At level 7 this bonus increases to +4. 'Thane's Might' Often in the case of battle, dwarven soldiers often look to their Thane to be their guiding force in battle. When the Thane receives his first tier of this ability at level 4, he may pick any one Dwarven weapon (Dwarven War Axe, Dwarven Urgosh, Throwing Axe, Hand Axe, Battle Axe, Great Axe, Light Hammer, War Hammer, Earthbreaker, Mattock, Light Pick, Heavy Pick, Heavy Crossbow). Whenever the Thane is wielding this weapon, he gains a +2 on his attack and damage rolls. On gaining Thane’s Might II, the Thane may either select a second listed weapon to apply this bonus to or pick the same weapon again. If the same weapon is selected, it is treated as though the Thane had the Improved Critical feat for that weapon. 'Dwarven Paragon' The Thanes of Urdur are symbols of all the dwarvish people hold in value. Thusly, they are also epitomes of dwarvish faith and their chosen patron will give a powerful Thane his blessings in times of strife or trouble. This ability is tied to whatever dwarven deity the character worships as his patron. Upon activation, the Thane gains all the bonuses tied to their specific deity. This is a Supernatural Power that requires a full round action to invoke and invokes attacks of opportunity. If the user is dealt damage while channelling this effect, they must pass a concentration check as if they were casting a spell of a level equal to their Thane of Urdur level. Failure of a concentration check means that the activation fails. While a failure does not count toward the number of uses of this ability, the Thane must wait 1d4 turns before they can try to use the ability again. This ability can only be used by a Thane of Urdur once a week and lasts a number of round equal to half the character's current level in the Thane of Urdur prestige class. Aelfdan's Glory #+2 Charisma, +2 Wisdom, +2 Caster Level on all spells cast while under effects of Aelfdan's Glory #+2 Strength, +2 Wisdom, Gain Intensify Spell meta-magic feat for all spells cast while under effects of Aelfdan's Glory #Increase size by one category, Gain Aura of Greatness: You and all allies within 30 ft. of you in a burst gain the effects of a Good Hope and Lesser Vigor spell. This aura is active only while you are under the effects of Aelfdan's Glory. Allies leaving the aura immediately lose this bonus. The aura counts as a morale bonus just like the actual spell and so does not stack with existing morale bonuses currently in effect. Ulfban's Courage #+2 Constitution, +2 Strength, +2 to all Saves while under effects of Ulfban's Courage #+2 Wisdom, +2 Constitution, Gain In Harm's Way feat while under effects of Ulfban's Courage Diehard if you already have In Harm's Way #Increase size by one category, Gain Aura of Valor: You and all allies within 30 ft. of you in a burst become immune to fear and non-magical and mind-influencing effects as compulsion and charm effects. They also gain +2 to their CMD score. Allies who leave the area of your aura immediately lose it's effect and if they are affected by such effects while outside your aura, entering it does not purge the effect but does prevent other such effects that may target them while within the aura. The aura is only active while under the effects of Ulfban's Courage. Ecthgar's Might #+2 Strength, +2 Dexterity, +2 To-Hit on all attacks while under effects of Ecthgar's Might #+2 Constitution, +2 Dexterity, Gain Two-Weapon Fighting feat while under effects of Ecthgar's Might you already have Two-Weapon Fighting, gain Spring Attack #Increase size by one category, Gain Aura of the Warrior: You and your allies within 30 ft. of you in a burst may use the Rage class ability and gain +10 ft. movement to their base movement. The rage acts just like a Barbarian's Rage ability. Triggering the Rage effect is optional to those in the aura and the effects of the Rage end as soon as the caster loses the effect of Ecthgar's Might. Those who opt'd to use the Rage ability in the aura gain the Shaken condition for one round after losing the aura while regaining their breath. Leaving the area of the aura ends the effects prematurely and automatically ends any Rage effects causing the character to gain the Shaken condition for one round. Re-entering the aura after leaving it does not allow you to use the Rage ability again, but you will still get the bonus to movement. The aura is active only while under the effects of Ecthgar's Might. Deros's Aptitude #+2 Intelligence, +2 Wisdom, +2 to all Skill Checks while under effects of Deros's Aptitude #+2 Strength, +2 Intelligence, Gain Bardic Knowledge class Skill #Increase size category by one, Gain Aura of the Erudite: You and all allies within 30 ft. of you in a burst gain the effects of the spell True Seeing. Additionally, all targets within the area of the aura's effect take an additional +1d4 force and +1d4 sonic damage with all damage based effects including melee attacks, ranged attacks and spell damage of the spell's base element. This part of the aura only effects non-allied targets taking damage in the area - allies of the caster are not subject to taking this extra damage while under the effects of the aura. Allies leaving the area of the aura immediately lose the effects of dealing the bonus damage and True Seeing. The aura is only active while under the effects of Deros's Aptitude.